callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makarov (weapon)
The Makarov is a handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and its DS counterpart. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Makarov appears often during the campaign as the main sidearm of the Soviet Armed Forces, the NVA, and the Spetsnaz. It is most notably used by Alex Mason to hold off enemy prison guards in "Vorkuta" and to execute Steiner in "Rebirth." It is also seen in the mission "Executive Order." Multiplayer The Makarov is one of the three handguns unlocked along with Create-A-Class at level 4. It has the same damage as all other handguns with the exception of the Python, and an eight-round magazine that can be increased to 12 with the Extended Magazines attachment. In Gun Game, the Makarov is found with the Dual Wield attachment in the second tier. The Makarov is statistically identical to the M1911, except for an extra round in each magazine. However, the M1911 with Extended Mags has two more rounds in its magazine than the Makarov with the same attachment. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Magazines *Dual Wield *Suppressor Gallery MakarovBOHQ.png|The Makarov in first person. MakarovadsBO.jpg|Iron Sights. ELITE_Makarov.png|Render of the Makarov. MakarovDW.png|The Makarov's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Reloading_Makarov.png|Reloading the Makarov. File:BO_Makarov_cocking.png|Cocking the Makarov with Upgraded Iron Sights. Makarov with Upgraded Iron Sights.JPG|Makarov with Upgraded Iron Sights. Reloading_Suppresed_Makarov.png|Reloading a Suppressed Makarov. Dual_Wielded_Makarovs.png|Dual Wielded Makarovs. File:BO_Makarov_DW_reload.png|Reloading Dual Wielded Makarovs. Makarov_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the Makarov in "Vorkuta". Makarov_Melee_BO.png|Hudson using the butt of the Makarov. Makarov pistol stats.jpg|The Makarov's stats. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Makarov appears in the mission "Prison Break" as a starting weapon. It is also the starting weapon in Zombies, unlike its console counterparts, which use the M1911 as the starting weapon instead. Multiplayer The Makarov, under the name Makarov PM, appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as the sidearm of choice for the Soviets and Vietnamese. It has a 12 round magazine, clear sights and decent stopping power, capable of killing an enemy in 2 or 3 hits at the chest, or one headshot. The player will gain a Makarov with a suppressor in Last Stand instead of a normal Makarov, even if the player has chosen a normal Makarov as a weapon. Attachments *Suppressor (Singleplayer only, also used if the Last Stand perk is active in multiplayer.) Video Video:Black_Ops_Makarov_Pistol_-_All_Attachments_Weapon_Guide_Series Makarov Overview Trivia *Posters detailing the specifications of this gun can be found in the Modern Warfare 2 map Salvage, even though the Makarov does not appear in that game. *In the Wager Match trailer, the Dual Wield Makarov has a different firing sound than the one in the retail release. *In the Wager Match trailer, in the clip that previews One in the Chamber, one can see a Makarov being used as the primary pistol when in fact the M1911 pistol is the primary pistol that is used. This indicates that the Makarov was going to be used in the earlier stages of development. *The Makarov is held with two hands, but in multiplayer trailers, it was held with only one hand. In the Wii version, however, it is still held with one hand. *The Makarov as seen in the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is quite different from its counterparts in other consoles: it has a different firing sound, it is more quiet and sounds similar to a Pack-A-Punched weapon, and Extended Mags increases the reload time. *In the Wii version, the Makarov does higher damage than the M1911 does. *Occasionally, when picking up a Makarov, the player will not rack the slide. *The magazine of the Makarov uses the same model as the ASP. *It has the same firing sound of the ASP and Tokarev TT-33. *The Black Ops DS version with a silencer doesn't show a silencer in the inventory. It just shows an ordinary Makarov. *The DS version of the Makarov has the same reload, recoil, damage and firing sound of the M9 in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Category:Pistols Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons